


Emergency Christmas

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Gen, Hidden Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Mugging, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is brought in the ER after a mugging, nobody pays attention to Neal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the H/C Advent Challenge 2016.

Christine sighs while rubbing her eyes, she is tired. Understandable after a twenty hours shift. She is already looking forward to having some quality time with Diana when she gets home.

She picks up her cup of coffee and brings it to her mouth before she realizes it is already empty. Putting it down with a thump, she scans the room for an intern, but they are all busy. Oh well, she will get her own cup of coffee. She is just about to get up when she hears commotion at the entrance of the ER.

“Slaves are not allowed into the hospital!” She can hear the guard at the entrance telling someone off.

“Please help my Master.”

She jumps up and hurries to the door. A nurse already pulls up a gurney and the guard helps the slave who is supporting a man who is bleeding from his left temple.

“What happened?”

“My master was attacked. He was hit on the head when he wanted to get into the car. I asked a cabdriver to take him here. Please help him.”

The injured man is only partially conscious. He is quickly placed on the gurney and wheeled into the ER.

“Sir? Sir, can you open your eyes?”

The man doesn´t respond, so Christine checks his vitals while a nurse cleans the wound. When she finishes, Christine quickly checks the wound. A couple of stitches will do the job.

“Can you please get me a suture kit?”

Four stitches later, she orders a CT-scan to make sure there is no bleeding in the brain. While the man is transported to CT, she decides to see if the man´s slave can tell her his name and emergency contact. They couldn´t find his wallet, which isn´t off since his slave mentioned he was mugged. She makes her way into the waiting area, but she can´t locate the slave.

“Eric? Did you see the slave of the man that was brought in?”

“Of course, I placed him in the slave quarters.

“Oh OK, where are the slave quarters?”

“They are in the basement in section D.”

“Thanks.”

Christine makes her way to the basement, when she is paged. The slave will have to wait. When she arrives back in the ER, the man is waking up.

“Sir? Can you open your eyes for me?”

The man does is best to wake up, she can see that he is trying. When she touches his arm, he finally opens his eyes, to close them immediately against the harsh lights.

“Sir, can you tell me your name?”

“Peter. Peter Burke.” He groans.

“Good to see you awake, Peter. Do you remember what happened?”

“No, I…”

She can detect a hint of panic in the answer.

“That is to be expected, it is not uncommon not to remember the incident itself. You were admitted with a head wound, I closed it with four stitches and you have a mild concussion, but you will be fine.”

“How is Neal? Peter suddenly looks her in the eyes with an intensity that startles her.

“Who is Neal? Your slave?”

“Yes, how is he doing?”

“He is fine, once we discharge you, you can retrieve him at the front desk.”

“What do you mean, he is fine? He was injured when I was attacked.”

Christine realizes that all of her attention had gone to Peter. Nobody had paid attention to the slave.

“Will you excuse me for a moment?”

Christine starts running towards the basement. When she arrives at the slave quarters, she asks about the slave.

“I placed him in cell number five.”

Christine rushes over and sees that the slave is slumped over on the ground, his eyes are closed and he is deadly pale.

“Open it! He needs medical attention.”

The guard opens the door and calls for a slave doctor.

“Doctor? There is no slave doctor on the premises, but I will have one send over.” The other guard answers.

Christine looks up at the guard. “What do you mean? I´m a trauma physician. I will take care of him. Call for a gurney.”

The guard takes out his phone so Christine focuses back on the slave. His pulse is fast. At first glance she doesn´t find any bleeding wounds, but when she lifts his tunic, she can see his abdomen is black and blue and hard to the touch. Suddenly a gurney appears next to her and together with the two guards she lifts Neal on it.

 

* *  *

 

“How is Neal?” Peter asks El. She has this frown, which shows she is worried.

“They have taken him into surgery, something about an internal bleeding. The doctor promised to come over as soon as there is news.”

“I should have seen them coming.”

“Hon, you couldn´t have known you were going to be ambushed.”

“Yeah, but Neal took the brunt of the beating, trying to defend me.”

“He will be OK. The doctors are taking care of him and we will take care of him when they discharge him. Now rest.”

Peter closes his eyes and it doesn´t take long before he is fast asleep. Elizabeth waits a couple of minutes before she leaves the room, almost bumping into a doctor.

“I´m sorry, are you Elizabeth Burke?”

“Yes I am.”

“Hi, I´m Christine, I was on call in the ER when Neal brought in your husband.”

“Any news on Neal?”

“Yes, I came to tell you, Neal is out of surgery and moved to recovery.”

“When can we see him?”

“That is also why I came to see you. I guess that you are aware general hospitals are not allowed to treat slaves.”

“Are you throwing him out?” El feels her blood pressure rise. “I will sue the hospital, He saved my husband´s life.” El rambles.

“Please calm down. I entered Neal in the system as a John Doe, so he is OK for now, but we will need to think about long term care.”

“Can we treat him at home?”

“Sure, if someone stays with him. I am not going to lie to you. Neal will need his rest, he won´t be able to work or serve you…”

His owner looks appalled.

“Of course he can´t work. I will ask to put a bed in the living room so he will be able to celebrate Christmas with us.”

“That would be OK, as long as he doesn´t strain himself with work, walking stairs or other activities that you require of him.”

“We will make sure that he gets his rest.”

“I will come and get you when they settle Neal in his room.”

“How do you know his name?”

“Your husband asked for him when he regained consciousness.”

 

* *  *

 

Peter insisted that El took him to see Neal when the doctor told him they could. When they enter the room, Neal seems to be asleep. But he seems to sense their presence, because they can see him trying to open his eyes.

“Hi Neal, don´t try to talk.”

El comes back into the room with a cup of ice chips. She spoons some into Neal´s mouth.

“You, OK, m’ster?” Neal whispers.

“You saved me, Neal. Thank you.”

“”It´s m’ d’ty.”

“You went beyond your duty Neal, thank you. Now rest. We will be here when you wake up.”

 

* *  *

 

Elizabeth is nervously pacing along the front window. She stops and decides to man up. She studies the living room. They rented a hospital bed and had it placed in the living room. The bed is decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments. On top of the sheet is an ultrasoft blanket in Christmas colors matching the decorations in the room and Christmas tree.

The house smells of freshly baked cookies. She is pulled out of her

thoughts when a cab double parks the car in front of the house. El can see Peter exciting the car and opening the door for Neal. She smiles when she can see Neal roll his eyes when Peter wants to help him, but once they reach the steps to the front door, Neal allows Peter to help. By the time Peter assists Neal into bed, he is winded.

“Relax Neal. You are home.”

Neal makes himself comfortable and is glad he can close his eyes. He opens them again when he realizes something´s missing.

“Where is Satchmo?”

“I will let him in, I couldn´t risk him jumping up at you.”

Neal gives her a tired smile. El walks to the back door and lets Satchmo in. He walks over, tail thumping. He is wearing a colorful collar in a Christmas theme. The moment Neal sees it, El can see him reach for his neck, smile faltering.

“Oh sweetie, Peter will get you your collar, the doctor removed it, so we wouldn´t get in trouble.”

“It is fine mistress.”

“I know it is not, Neal, but we will correct it. You want some tea?”

“Please.”

El walks into the kitchen and Neal studies his surroundings. The Christmas tree is beautifully decorated and Neal feels a pang of guilt that his mistress had to do it all by herself. The mantel piece is decorated and Christmas themed pillows are casually thrown on the couch. Candles light the place and soft music plays. Neal sighs, he is home. Peter is alright and he will be OK soon.

Peter comes down with a box and Satchmo walks up to him to meet his owner. Peter ruffles the dog´s fur.

“I see El made you comfortable.”

“Yes master, I´m fine.”

El walks in with a tray with tea, coffee and cake.”

“How are you feeling?”

“OK Master, the pain is not too bad. A bit tired.”

“The doctor told us that was to be expected. Are you not too tired to open an early present?”

“You shouldn´t have.”

“Nonsense, open it.”

Neal slowly opens the box and his breath stocks for a moment. Inside is this gorgeous braided leather collar with a tag with his name on it, on the inside it mentions his owners.

“Will you collar me, Master?”

“It will be my pleasure.” Peter takes the collar and puts it around Neal´s neck.

“Now Rest, it is the Holidays. I am on sick leave the next couple of days, so we can enjoy each other’s company and relax.”

“I invited June and her slave Mozzie over for lunch tomorrow.”

Neal´s face lights up. He always enjoys Mozzie´s company. He closes his eyes and lets his masters´ voices wash over him. He is safe, he is with his family.


End file.
